Only One
Only One by the Cradle Orchestra, featuring Need Not Worry chorusWhere do I go from here? I'm at the top I aint goin down my dear too many brothers hold fare close you aint supposed to fuckin up the image my eyes so clear 1 - Need Not Worry when you ??? for a voice or beat for petes sake I mean what I speak and I say when beats when beats break holder of the rhythm and rhyme cracklin pop controller of the limitless rhyme minimal stop my voice penetrates through the microphone to the tape makes other MCs relocate never judge a book by its cover, I'm liable to blow ??? I aint slow every joe straight down to every single pro overstands my method and movement upon a smooth tip Im never messing with no loose lips got me wack tooth pick dirty looking hoochies with no ?? I dont get down like that much repect for the ??? (dick?) cus the truth is I dont need to trick all yo groupies try to grabbin the stick you get whipped no cream indeed they fiend but theres only one me chorusWhere do I go from here? I'm at the top I aint goin down my dear too many brothers hold fare close you aint supposed to fuckin up the image my eyes are so clear 2 - Need Not Worry to all your roomies you dont know how to act you get the ??? loosing a minute and worth jack or a second matter of fact I think I reckon you went down from the course so keep stepping I've been trooping through a wasteland battered, bruised, broke better step aside when the attitude moves the folks I never mean it, even as a youth keep dreaming in a deep sleep future no breathing eruption beautiful from ?? to post production fresh flavor to the people for consumption step into the arena close the doors lock now you cant leave, escape you get ??? (knocked?) school is in session open your books, eyes up here I want everybody's undivided attention dont sleep you MC's creep for a lesson but theres only one me no question chorusWhere do I go from here? I'm at the top I aint goin down my dear too many brothers hold fare close you aint supposed to fuckin up the image my eyes are so clear 3 - Need Not Worry when you fiend for a drama group that straight moves as it soothes you listen to straight grooves to proove to everybody while the rhythm is ruling soon the little giant voice fantastic on the microphone me got a great growing habit of keeping the gritty inner bit elaborate cold trackin through a labyrinth of rhymes hold back in every problem of the mind keep inclined, symbols, signs intertwined luminary element assigned to the groove box know what, the do and do not keep steady, keep the voice and the drum heavy I see you bobbing your head so think goon tracks when you off track I'm here to help you get your groove back for a second at least keep you ear to the street this aint a huxtable speech theres only one me chorusWhere do I go from here? I'm at the top I aint goin down my dear too many brothers hold fare close you aint supposed to fuckin up the image my eyes are so clear Category:need not worry